Flexible tags are inserted in the ears of animals for identification purposes and normally these flexible tags are detachably held on the spear end of an applicator which is grasped in one hand. The operator then attempts to hold the head of the animal still and grasp the ear in the other hand whereupon the spear portion is thrust through the thickness of the ear taking with it the tag end which remains behind when the applicator is withdrawn. As this operation is somewhat painful to the animal, violent head movements are common making it extremely difficult to insert the tags and also making it difficult to conclude the operation without damaging the animal due to these violent movements.
Although several applicators are presently on the market for holding the tags, they all suffer from the above disadvantage.